Lively Public Inn
Lively Public Inn or the Niceshot Inn was BLASTER NICESHOT's largest (and eventually laggiest) hotel. It consisted of 10 floors and had many different amenities for its guests. Outside The outside of the hotel had pathway that lead from the enterance of the lot to the two doors of the hotel with a canopy on top and a sign that read "NICESHOT INN". The pathway was bordered by multicolored light globes and on the right side (looking in from the entrance) an elevator led up to the elevator system. The sign was also decorated with light globes, one on the each of the four corners and each a different color. Lobby Main Area & Desk Upon entering the hotel, a guest would be in a main waiting/seating area where they could check in at the front desk. It had Veranda Couches and Party Deck Fire Pits to accommodate guests and bathrooms on the right side of the room. Once a guest walked behind the front desk, they would enter a hallway that led to the stairwell, party room, and restaurant. The door to the game room was located on the left side of the main area. Game Room 1 Restaurant The restaurant was located on the left side of the hallway. It contained a large dining area and a small kitchen at the back that led out to the stairwell. The left wall was lined with windows and booth-seating while the middle of the room contained two buffets and Veranda seating. Party Room The two doors of the party room were located on the right side of the hallway and included a bar, stage, and seating. Each door had one fog machine behind it which was turned on daily. The stage was equiped with Max Rebo, mircophone, some colorful Officer's Club lights, and fog machines along the bottom. The bar was lined with aquariums on the top and located at the back of the room. Coruscant Security Systems were attached to the ceiling to add some special effects. Movement Between Floors Stairwell The stairwell was located at the very back of the hotel, right next to the back door. It was first contructed out of Rectangular Bulkheads, but later it was changed to Ryloth Floor Panels (although this change was never completed) to reduce lag. Elevator System The elevator system was located outside the hotel, due to elevators being added after the hotel's main construction and a lack of extra space. Every two floors, a guest would get off at the balconey and get on the next elevator on the other side until they reached the desired floor. First, Second, and Third Floors The first, second, and third floors were nearly identical, due to each being used for rooms. Together, there were (numberhere) rooms, with (numberhere) on each floor. The only difference between the floors was the balcony outside. Small Room Veranda-themed Room 1 Felucian-themed Room Felucian-themed rooms made up a small percentage of the total rooms in the hotel. They contained a Felucian bed, table, rug, and eating area, while the bathroom was the same as those in the other rooms. Mon Calamari-themed Room 1 Large Room The first, second, and third floors of Lively Public Inn each had two large rooms. In the main part of the room, there was Felucian-themed furniture, a large TV, and a window. The bathrooms were designed much like those of the small room. First Floor Balcony 1 Second Floor Balcony 1 Third Floor Balcony 1 Foruth Floor 1 Fourth Floor Balcony Fifth Floor 1 Fifth Floor Balcony Sixth Floor 1 Sixth Floor Balcony Seventh Floor 1 Seventh Floor Balcony Eighth Floor 1 Eighth Floor Balcony Nineth Floor 1 Nineth Floor Balcony Tenth Floor 1 Tenth Floor Balcony Category:House Pages Category:Unfinished Houses